laplace_m_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Night of Wraiths
“Ancient Wraiths haunt this land. Collect items haunted by them to be purified, or simply defeat them. - Goblin Priest” 'Rewards' Players’ contributions in the Kingdom Event will increase the server’s Kingdom Prosperity. When Prosperity reaches a certain level, the Kingdom will enter a new Era, all-new gameplay modes related to the Era will be activated on the server. Participate in Kingdom Event to obtain rewards such as Equipment, Kingdom Fame, Medals and such, and especially a considerable amount of Exp. It’s a daily event that can’t be missed. 'Entry' Within the time of the event, tap top-right of the main page’s event guide button which on the left of the map, you can then follow the guide to the event point. 'Process' If you arrive at the event location on the map within the event time, event progress and countdown timer will be displayed on the quest bar and you can participate in the event. “Night of Wraiths” takes place in Sunrise Forest, there are four stages and each stage will continue for a different amount of time, but they’re all within 10 minutes. 'Stage 1: Collect Item of Grievance' In this stage, you need to collect “Cursed supplies” from around the area and give them to the Goblin Initiate. The progress bar will increase as all the players within the area hand over items, once the progress bar reaches 100% or the timer runs out, this stage will finish. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent and the event will enter its next stage. 'Stage 2: Escort Goblin Priest' The Wraiths in the Sunrise Forest smell the hatred stored within the items and come to stop the items escorted by the Priest. In this stage, players protect a Goblin Priest and escort him safely back to his village. While escorting the priest, you must defeat the Wraiths, the stage ends once you’ve defeated a certain amount or the time runs out. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent , then the event will enter its next stage. 'Stage 3: Purifying Light' It’s recommended that you use manual controls in this phase. Players must transform into Holy Spirits within the Purification Area and avoid the Wraiths that come swarming, and use a purify skill on the Goblin possessed by the Wraiths. After being noticed by the Wraiths a few times, the status “Holy Spirit Transformation” will be unlocked. You must then return within the Purification Area to transform again. This stage ends once the Goblin has been purified a certain amount or the countdown runs out. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, then the event will enter its next stage. Stage 4: Protect the Purifying Magic Circle In this stage, the Priest purifies the collected Grudged Items, players need to defeat a horde of “Wraith-Possessed Creature” that come to disrupt him. This stage will end once a certain amount of these creatures are killed or the countdown runs out. Players can obtain Event Rewards and the server’s Kingdom Prosperity will also be increased. 'Info' Participating in the Kingdom Event with a team will allow you to obtain a higher rating. One character can obtain a maximum of 3 Kingdom Event Rewards each day.